Quien dice que en Hogwarts no se sueña?
by rubbercat
Summary: Una breve historia de que es lo que sueñan a veces ls chics de Hogwarts ¬w¬? Draco en sus sueños humedos? O0ô?


Los sueños guajiros de los chicos de Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione. - Draco se le acerco lentamente con un rubor en las mejillas - Hermione.  
  
La chica que llevaba ((para variar)) unos 4 libros al brazo se dio la vuelta haciendo que su cabello se alzara de una forma coqueta - si? .. ah eres tu Malfoy - dijo cambiando su tono dulce por uno áspero- que quieres? - siguió caminando por el pasillo  
  
Draco le siguió los pasos durante unos minutos sin atreverse a decir algo. Pero de pronto se paro, Hermione que sentía que pasaba algo se detuvo a verlo - que pasa? - pregunto ella con una leve nota de impaciencia en su voz.  
  
- Hermione - dijo Draco con un hilo de voz, las manos temblorosas y con la cara más roja que un tomate. - m. m-me gustas mucho. - La chica palideció al oír esto y dio dos pasos atrás que Malfoy le alcanzo  
  
- P-pero que cosas estas diciendo Malfoy ¬¬ - dijo con una temblorosa voz - tu siempre me has llamado. sangre sucia. y ahora me vienes con esto ¬¬ como si te fuera a creer!.  
  
La chica se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar más rápido pero Malfoy fue más rápido, la tomo por el hombro le dio la vuelta y la acorraló junto a la pared, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que siendo más de las 10 de la noche nadie andaría por los pasillos, así que tenían la privacidad asegurada, aun a mitad de un pasillo.  
  
- Q-que haceees Oo" - le grito Hermione mientras tiraba sus libros y sentía los labios de Draco sobre su cuello, la verdad no se sentía mal, después de gritarle cosas que jamás hubiera creído decir frente a otros (("maldito bastardo! Hijop***!! Quiiitame las *inches manos de encima! Aaayy cab.Ox0" )) se dejo llevar, junto había un cuarto de limpieza, Draco lo abrió y empujo a la chica dentro.  
  
- Hermione - soltó Draco en un suspiro, mientras la besaba - te. amo.  
  
- Draco. - Draco alzó la vista y se topo con los ojos de Hermione. Ella lo miro suplicante pero no sabía por que. el bajo la cabeza y se alejo de ella, no quería que fuera así, no quería lastimarla. - que pasa. - pregunto ella.  
  
- nada es solo que.. Hermione, no quiero lastimarte, discúlpame.  
  
What! Draco pidiendo perdón.. Hermione sabía que el chico era guapo, bastante más bien, que era un Slytherin malcriado, que había ofendido gravemente a sus amigos pero.. Antes de que Malfoy pusiera la mano en la chapa de la puerta ella lo abrazo por detrás. El sintió sus calidos pechos en la espalda, se dio la vuelta y mientras la besaba paseo sus manos por sus piernas.. su cadera. le acarició partes que no debía. Ella no decía nada, tan solo unos pequeños suspiros que fueron convirtiéndose en gemidos, cuando las manos del chico acariciaron suavemente sus pechos, esa simple y morbosa excitación se empezó a convertir en una bomba. Donde Flich el conserje entrara... ni siquiera se habían fijado en ponerle seguro a la puerta, entonces sucedió. Malfoy que ya había desvestido casi por completo a Hermione, le bajo las bragas y la penetro, ella gimió de dolor lo que hizo que el se detuviera.  
  
- t- te duele mucho? - le pregunto viéndola a los ojos mientras un rubor atravesaba sus caras.  
  
- no - dijo ella con un suspiro que excitaría a cualquiera ((perdón xD?)) - sigue no hay problema - le dijo mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello y se lo lamía.  
  
Era tan solo un pequeño jaleo que tenían en el cuartito de la limpieza del segundo piso, nadie se enteraría al menos que Peeves o alguien los escuchara gritar. La verdad no importaba, siguió penetrándola hasta que ella tuvo un orgasmo. La beso para que sus gritos no fueran tan fuertes mientras le tallaba los pechos, cosa que al parecer era una buena mezcla mientras ella seguía así de excitada. Y entonces sucedió algo que ninguno se esperaba: pasos, pasos en el pasillo. Unos pasos apresurados junto a la puerta. Si hubiesen tenido una capa invisible no hubieran tenido ni tiempo de echársela encima. la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver el reflejo de unos lentes de montura cuadrada, una larga barba plateada, una mujer algo bajita y regordeta con unos guantes y una capa de grasiento pelo, seguido de diferentes alumnos. Como era tan obvio los profesores, McGonagall, Dumbledore, la Sra. Sprout y el Profesor Snape venía a la cabeza de la comitiva, que traía a la cola a casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, detrás de los anonadados profesores, se abrían paso, Harry y Ron que miraron a su amiga con la boca abierta.  
  
- ... p-profesores. - dijo Hermione, que para ese entonces ya había pasado su rostro por todos los colores - y.yo  
  
-¡¡¡SEÑORITA GRANGER!!! . ¡¡¡SEÑOR MALFOY!!! PERO QUE DEMONIOS.!!! - LA Profesora McGonagall echaba chispas por sus anteojos pero Dumbledore con un aire paternal alzó la mano en forma de censura a todas lo murmullos que se escuchaban por detrás de ellos - pero Albus! Ò___Ó -  
  
- minerva, comprende. la naturaleza a vec.  
  
- es que no comprendes!!! - Dijo la profesora dando menuda patada al piso en actitud de berrinche - yo quería participar O - dijo señalando a los dos chicos del closet  
  
Todos se le quedaron viendo mientras unas gotas de sudor recorrían sus nucas. Después miraron a Dumbledore, que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos  
  
-Bien. bien - dijo satisfactoriamente, como quien acaba de cerrar un trato importante- eso se puede resolver ^^ . y adem...  
  
- Pero Albus!!! - interrumpió escandalizada la Profesora McGonagall - yo quiero una Orgía AHORA!!!!!!!!  
  
-Bueno, Minerva - dijo Dumbledore como si la profesora hubiese comentado solo el mal comportamiento de un alumno - ya te dij...  
  
Pero sea lo que sea que Dumbledore haya dicho no se supo, ya que la Profesora McGonagall se despojo violentamente de su bata y se le fue encima al Director, adoptando poses que nadie nunca hubiese podido imaginar que podía hacer  
  
- Tee hee! Minerva, te estas poniendo Traviesilla, eh? =^x^=  
  
Mientras algunos alumnos aprovechaban la situación y otros huían, Snape le dirigió a la Señora Sprout una mirada muy extraña, que se alejo unos pasos. En menos de 15 min. todo Hogwarts estaba sumergido en un arranque de pasión ((no, nada que ver con el Ibiza 9_9U)) que de haber sido publicado era digno de quitarle la 1ª. Plana a una noticia escandalosa de la Skeeter. Harry había tomado por las caderas a Cho, que ahora estaba recargada sobre la pared gritando algo in entendible. Fleur Delacour, que ahora era ((extrañamente)) su nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, se encargaba de Ron ((si, ella de él)) mientras este gritaba - si!! Si!! Nena!! Oh Diox, oh si, oh oh *u*!!!! - Draco y Hermione gritaban aterrorizados a Dumbledore y McGonagall que se bajaran, ya que se habían ido sobre ellos, pero estaban todos tan concentrados en lo suyo que nadie les hizo caso, ni siquiera Snape que estaba solo en calzoncillos medio desnudo y seguía terco jalándole la falda a la señora Sprout que se aferraba a un pilar berreando que la soltara.  
  
- bajeseeeeeeeeee nooooooooo aaaaaaaaah!!!!!!! - eran los gritos de un apachurrado Draco que por más que intentaba moverse no podía debido al peso de los profesores sentía que se ahogaba, mientras oía gemidos por todos lados, gritos y hasta sintió los rasguños de la Profesora McGonagall - bastaaaaaa aaah auxiliooo!!!!!!  
  
Draco!! - una voz lo llamaba pero no sabía de donde, una voz que no gemía y que parecía cuerda en todo ese mar de emociones - Dracoo!!... DRACO!!!!- la voz sin lugar a dudas era conocida para el chico del cabello rubio- platinado. - DRACOOOO!!!  
  
- eh... que -,o? - Dijo el chico levantándose y limpiándose la baba de la mejilla derecha - que que on toi´8o0ó8 - dijo saltando todo neurótico de la cama... - donde donde .. Hermione?! - volteo para todos lados pero no vio a nadie debió haber sido su subconsciente.... agacho la cabeza y una gota de sudor recorrió su nuca - NOOOOOOOOOOOO MALDITA SEAA OTRO SUEÑO HUMEDOOOOOOOOOO 8Òó8!!!!!!! - el eco del grito de Malfoy se escucho por todo el terreno de su mansión, mientras que una parvada de pájaros salía volando hacia el horizonte...  
  
Desde antes de la hora marcada Draco ya se encontraba en el anden 9 ¾ esperando nerviosamente no se que, la verdad es que por primera vez no se andaba pavoneando. Había llegado solo ya que al ir al cuarto de sus padres descubrió de donde venían tantos gemidos, y había descubierto que esos artefactos según de artes oscuras que tenía su padre no eran más que cosas raras para la satisfacción propia (("Cosas maravillosas que inventan los sangre sucia, no hijo?" le dijo su padre mientras su madre, disfrazada de amazona, le daba de latigazos)) La verdad es que ese tipo de escenas atormentarían a Draco hasta el Día de su muerte xD ... A Malfoy le agradó la sensación de estar solo - al menos no tengo a un par de gorilas estúpidos detrás de mi, así podré pensar en voz alta - se dijo satisfactoriamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su cabeza y los agarraba de almohada. El tren se puso en marcha y Malfoy vio pasar cada vez más rápido los árboles, hasta que estos se fueron convirtiendo en una simple mancha verde, estaba empezando a dormir cuando la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió de golpe, era Hermione, que sin decir nada se acercó, lo tomó del rostro y empezó a besarlo mientras se sentaba con las piernas abiertas sobre él. Estaba empezando a hacer un movimiento hacia delante y hacia atrás haciendo que de nuevo unos pequeños gemidos salieran de ambos. Draco empezaba a tomarle el gusto cuando una sacudida del tren le hizo despertarse y verse tendido sobre el sillón del compartimiento y unas chicas que estaban en el pasillo lo veían entre horrorizadas y sorprendidas murmurando cosas entre ellas, en cuanto lo vieron despertarse salieron corriendo, unos chicos mayores que él pasaron y lo miraron riéndose  
  
-Diox ù_ú -se dijo Draco un poco sonrojado sentándose de nuevo junto a la ventanilla - otra vez, por que a miiiiiiiiiiiii - esta vez el grito se escucho por todo el tren 


End file.
